Over There The Water Is Bitter
by LadyAmherst
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki is forced to face the most unfortunate truth about his power as a Soul Reaper, even as he deals with Ginrei leaving for the Zero Guard, and the Kuchiki elders berating him for taking on a wife from the Rukon District. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: The Stone Lantern

There are NO OC's in this story, however, certain characters are given more prominence here than in the series, and could be considered OC. Although the influence of these characters is seen in the plot, they are not actually written for in "Over There the Water is Bitter" except during dream/memory sequences. AGAIN, all characters ARE from the series. I stress this because there are some parts where a reader might think they are dealing with an OC, but I assure you it is not.

**Primary couples for this section: Byakuya and Hisana.**

**Primary location: The Kuchiki Palace and Rukon District: Hanging Dog.**

"_Those entrusted with the power nobility affords have a heavy responsibility to shoulder. Byakuya Kuchiki could attest to that." (BLEACH Yasutora Sado Ep. 176)_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hisana peered around the screen; this was the third night in a row she had followed Byakuya from their room. Almost every night since she had become his wife some months ago, she had found herself awoken by his strange and sudden departures. He moved like a ghost, silent and barely breathing as he drifted from the room. For the nights up until now, Hisana has not been inclined to investigate this behavior further, as Byakuya would return in only a few minutes and return to his sleep peacefully.

But in the past week, his excursions had extended their length to more than two hours at a time.

That had peaked Hisana's interest. What had changed? She wondered. Byakuya had hinted at nothing, he had not changed at all, at least that she could see. And none of the other Kuchiki's offered any explanation; she had tried to subtly inquire if this week was nearing an anniversary of some kind, or if there had been some change within the Gotei 13. But she had learned nothing that would explain her husband's increasingly abnormal habit.

So, she had decided on the only course of action that she could foresee leading to a reasonable answer.

Following Byakuya when he left the room.

Hisana had learned early on in her days with Byakuya that he was not given to answer questions about his personal behavior, about his history, or about his feelings in general. She knew he would not confess to her willingly what it was that kept driving him from his bed, and she lived long enough in the Hanging Dog to be quite capable of handling an investigation on her own.

Life there in the Rukon had toughened Hisana, but even so, on the first night, she had become so nervous that Byakuya would turn and discover her, griped with an apprehension she didn't fully understand, that she had merely followed his to the doorway and watched from there as he moved, apparition like, across the deck and onto the stone pathway that led to the southernmost garden of the Kuchiki manor.

Instantly then, she had known something sinister was in the works. The first day she had come to the manor, Byakuya had made it clear to her that she was never meant to venture into that part of the garden. When she had tried to make him further his explanation, he had added something vague and insecure about the southern garden being where the family elders took their peace and that they would not approve of her, a former commoner defiling that place with her footsteps. But even back then, when she was still so stunned into awe over her fortune to have his attention, her mind had told her his words were nothing near the truth she wished for, and that it was a secret of his, not the peace of the elders, that was to be disturbed if she ventured into the place he guarded.

The second night Hisana's bravery returned, and her courageous heart, now tormented by the thought of a secret, beckoned her to go further into the place that loomed in her mind. This night, she watched again as Byakuya swept down and through the tall hedges that blocked the garden from the view of the rest of the manor. This night however, she followed with footsteps light and lithe on the soft grass. She had stayed hidden behind those hedges, still fearful to take foot into the garden she had been forbidden to enter, as if Byakuya would somehow sense her intrusion beyond this wall of solitude.

But from where she had stood she saw all she could. She watched as her husband moved with slow, drawling steps down the path and to a stone lantern. Carefully tended and loving sculpted and beautiful even when it was dark. White stone with rectangular filters and etched flowers and vines that crisscrossed its surface like a tapestry. Even from where she had watched, Hisana could see the care that the lantern had been made with, and a thought flickered in her mind that the lamp had been made by Byakuya, as the cuts that made each detail held the delicacy of craft that he was prone too.

She had watched as Byakuya stood near the lantern, and opened its hinged door. He pulled from it what Hisana saw was a small glass jar and he seemed to start some strange dance, holding the jar open in his hand; he moved it around in the air. It was in her confusion that then Hisana saw what her nervous glances had not noticed before. All around Byakuya, and around the lantern, tiny beacons of light flickered in and out of existence. Hisana had never seen so many fireflies in one place, in the Hanging Dog, she had spotted them on occasion; one or two dancing together in the dark of night, but here there had to be a thousand strong glittering among the shrubbery. Byakuya caught several in the jar and carefully replaced the lid. The fireflies glowed strongly in the glass and Byakuya placed the beaker back into the lantern, which now blinked and shone with an eerie orange light, as though a fire had been lit inside it. In a way, Hisana supposed, a fire had.

Hisana had thought then that Byakuya would turn to leave, and prepared herself to make a dash back to the room and settle in before he returned, but Byakuya did not move. Instead he had stood, peering down at the lantern, until his legs gave way to his sadness and he crumpled to his knees, and Hisana had been forced to watch him cry. The sight of this had disturbed Hisana so deeply that she had ran back to the room and slammed the door shut as to keep the vision from haunting her, but the screen did not remove the terror she felt. Never had she known Byakuya to cry over anything. She had seen him torn apart by his elders, by his other family members disgraced for his actions; she had seen him through the anniversary of his own father's death and yet never had any tear left that mans cold gray eyes, in sorrow or in joy. And she feared that which would make those tears fall. Whatever secret that lantern hid in its glow was something more dark and deep then any wound she could have ever imagined.

Now it was the third night, and Hisana's fear had steeled itself into solid, unyielding curiosity. She watched like a mouse as Byakuya swept past the hedges, and as his back disappeared into the shadows, she followed on creeping toes, no longer that mouse but the cat that stalked it. Again she leaned around the edge of the hedge, watching with all attentiveness as Byakuya ritualistically came to stand by the dark lantern. Again he pulled out the glass container and caught a handful of the roaming fireflies inside its gullet and repositioned the jar to light the cold lamp with restless flames.

And again as the fire danced its ghostly glow, Byakuya came to his knees before its shine and his shoulders heaved with heavy sadness. From where she stood Hisana could hear the shortened breaths that tumbled from his lips as he let himself relieve the sorrow clenched inside him. She imagined it like a ball of wire, barbed and twisted and dug into every inch of his heart and mind like mines planted in a battlefield. Unimaginable, the feeling was. But this time, Hisana fought against her fear of that feeling, and remained to watch Byakuya's mourning.

As time wore on, Hisana noticed a light against the midnight horizon and thought to abandon Byakuya for the comfort of their room until he returned, but even as she imagined the thought, Byakuya stood up, still shaking and trembling, his whole body a tremor. Hisana began to back away, her fleeting steps leading her back to the room she had been wishing to retreat to, but those steps were halted as Byakuya did not turn to leave the garden, and instead moved past the lantern, gliding further down the stone pathway and behind the flowering bushes that continued the garden to the wall of the estate. He went clearing his face of the tracks his tears had left on his cheeks. Hisana stood numbly, squinting after her husband in confusion. But as he indeed disappeared into the depths of the tangled foliage, a new and burning desire locked Hisana in a duel with her own conscience. The idea that dulled her common sense was the curiosity to go and look into that cold stone lantern, to watch the writhing flames as they grew from the backs of the crawling things that sparked them. Hisana did not understand her want to see this. She knew what fireflies looked like, she knew how they glowed, and yet somehow, she imagined these examples of their species would somehow shine with more majesty then she had known in the past.

Against all judgment, Hisana crept forward, listening with each step for the sound that harkened Byakuya's returned to the lantern's side. But none came and she continued toward that same objective, her kimono caught on the branches of the shrubs she passed, as though something was trying to pull her back, keep her away from the hidden flame. But she ignored the tangling grasp of the leaves as they sought to protect her and Hisana did not regret her choice until she reached the lantern itself. Now she was forced to stare down at the cold, stoic thing, and it mocked her ignorance. Hisana felt rage growing in her now, a budding flower that had just pierced the surface of its life's soil. Before now, she had not recognized the emotion, now it flared inside her, bursting into bloom as the carved vines grinned at her with taunting smiles. Hisana had to understand, it was not just curiosity that moved her hand now, it was need. The fear of what had broken Byakuya's strong and impenetrable wall now became anger, and she wished to, above all, remove that thing from his mind and heart as well as hers. She knew that the secret must lay with the flame and so she leaned down to open the lantern's looming door.

Hisana blinked at the light, practically blinding, that spilled towards her through the filter of the stone, and she saw dancing there at least ten lightning bugs who wove around their enclosure like sparklers in the hands of children. For a minute or two it was all she could do to watch their hypnotic progressions, their timely waltzes around their clear cage. Finally through, her eyes began to truly see again and she saw what the light from their little abdomens alit with its warm, tender shine.

It was a painting, from some years ago, she was sure, as the edges of the paper were tattered, weatherworn and dimming, but the image upon it was still strong, dark lines that made a sight that took Hisana's growing anger and doubled it. It was an effigy of a girl, a child, with long, flowing hair as scarlet as a rose. Her face was youthful and full with innocence was flush with prettiness, her eyes were crystal blue, and her lips were pink and her cheeks were rosy. The more Hisana looked at the girls' expression, the more Hisana came to understand her beauty, each time her eyes circled the child's face another feature struck Hisana with its perfection. Surely this girl had no equal in this world or the previous.

Now the rage had withered into soot and settled in Hisana's gut, the fertilizer for the weed of jealousy and envy to ravage. This girl was but a child in her eyes, and yet, what about this child, this infant would cause Byakuya, the stoic, unfeeling man he was, such pain and suffering to see him cry at her shrine every night. Hisana's speculations grew and grew, fueled by the new vine of envy. A daughter? She thought vaguely, the wheels in her mind and soul tumbling and turning like marbles down a flight of stairs, had Byakuya had a wife before her? And had that wife borne him a daughter, whose death or disappearance haunted him now? If this was so where now was the wife? Taken as well, in the same way or different as their daughter? Perhaps Byakuya could not see the child, although she may well be alive, as maybe the mother of her was not his wife at all, but a forbidden mistress. These thoughts settled into bloom on the stem of jealousy and refused to close; their petals stiffened into thorns and jabbed against Hisana's attempts to restrain them. She thought of other possibilities, a friend, a sister, a lover, it didn't matter which path was the truth. Each thought and each theory brought more doubt, more anger, more envy and jealousy.

A rustle made the blossoms in her gut quake into a tree of fear that rooted in her throat. Hisana had been so immersed in her questioning that she had forgotten she still shared this hidden flame with Byakuya, and quickly and quietly she shut the door of the lantern again and fled to the hedges to watch as her husband reappeared from within the garden. If he noticed any disturbance she had caused, he took no notice she could see and returned to the side of the stone lamp, his hands wander over its surface with a tender way.

Hisana had seen enough, creeping things feinted around her minds jagged edges and as she slipped away, like a mouse to its den, as the weeds of curiosity began to eat away at her like a cat upon that rodent's corpse.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The next morning and Hisana had left their room with barely a word to Byakuya, despite his attempts to woo her into a conversation. It was the fact he acted normal that made Hisana's mind whirl with even more questions and confusion. He hid this terrible thing, whatever it was, he hid it away inside himself until it ate through to his core, and yet on the surface, he was unchanging, unyielding. A stone in the path of a river, and yet, Hisana also knew even a river would eventually tear down a stone.

As the two parted fates, Hisana managed a kiss and a sweet goodbye to Byakuya as he went off to perform whatever duty instructed him to that day. Hisana normally would have spent her days reading and lounging, as was the role of a wife of a nobleman like Byakuya. But this day Hisana's schemes were to take her elsewhere.

Despite how deep this secret was rooted in Byakuya's history, Hisana knew there was at least one man in all the Soul Society who would know exactly what the hidden flame represented. And so she sought out Ginrei Kuchiki.

Ginrei was soon to be gone from this world, not in death, no sorrow here; he was to join the elite, the grandest, as a member of Squad Zero, the Royal Guard itself. He had so proved his strength, his kindness, and his wisdom and earned his place there, on high with the Spirit King himself. Hisana found herself bitterly glad she had decided to investigate the flame now, as with Ginrei gone, she was sure all chance of uncovering this knowledge would have flitted away. Yes, she had considered simply asking Byakuya about the lantern, but each time she thought of the words she would be persuaded to use, her mind brought her the image of Byakuya sobbing, and that reminded her that no words she could ever say would persuade him to give her the answers her envy desired. Never would he share feelings that deep.

Hisana found Ginrei in the easternmost garden; Hisana knew it was his favorite place to take his tea in the early morning breeze. She felt lucky that Ginrei had taken so sweetly to her, he treated her as a daughter, truly, and she felt comfortable to speak to him, despite his reputation and his status. Ginrei was an elder man, with long silver hair and withering features, but his eyes remained kind even in his age, and the former handsomeness of his visage remained like a veil, unseen but seen by those who knew him well enough to look past the gaunting shadows. Every time Hisana gazed at him, she knew it was vain, but she could not help but wonder and calculate if with time, Byakuya too would turn as grim as his grandfather, and truthfully she prayed against it.

Hisana saw Ginrei see her, even the softest footfalls could not break through his senses undetected. He turned his head at a tilt to look over his shoulder as she approached, and she offered him her sweetest smile.

Ginrei knelt on the deck facing the gardens, here in this quarter; the centerpiece was a koi pond, filled with great speckled fish that lapped at the surface with wide gaping mouths and glassy eyes. A steaming cup of tea lay beside Ginrei on the planks, and as Hisana came to sit beside him, he took a long, savory sip.

"Good morning, Ginrei-sama." She offered the air as she gazed out at the pond, a dragonfly skimmed along the surface of the water, startling a smaller fish to seek refuge in the shade of the reeds.

"Good morning, Hisana-san." Ginrei responded, "Did you come to join me for tea? I rarely see you this early unless you are deliberately coming to find me."

"…Yes. I did want to see you." Hisana lowered her gaze to her hands, clenched in her lap, "But I don't want any tea."

Ginrei raised an eyebrow at her over the green rim of his cup, "Something serious is troubling you. Your eyes are full of concern."

Hisana closed those eyes, as though to keep that concern from escaping along with her conviction, "It's about Byakuya, Ginrei-sama."

Ginrei chuckled, his withered hand placing his cup beside him again, "Byakuya does not need your concern, Hisana-san."

"I'm not so sure." Hisana retorted, angrier then she meant; that was how it always was. Everyone assumed Byakuya was strong, independent, that no one, especially not someone like Hisana, could ever hope to help him through any trial, because his trials were solved by his own hand before they had even grown into worry. Ginrei's eyes skimmed over her, and Hisana suddenly felt a lot like the fish in the pond, startled by the dragonfly. She drew her own eyes to the garden again, seeking some solace there. But she knew Ginrei had caught onto her, his eyes were growing with suspicions, and she could almost feel him calculating.

"Is there anything about Byakuya I should know, Ginrei-sama? About his past." Hisana's words were no longer her own, she was numb to them now; the weed in her gut had wrapped around her voice and spent it past her lips.

Ginrei was silent for a moment; Hisana saw his thoughts winding through his eyes out of the corner of her gaze.

"What brought about that question, Hisana?" he responded carefully, and the careful tone made Hisana's eyes narrow with conviction. She knew he would know, there was no doubt now.

But the weed had coiled back into her gut, and taken her voice with it, she found it impossible to speak what she wished too, and the image of Byakuya, sobbing, seemed to hover in front of her eyes, whether she closed or opened them, the image was still there, a haze.

Hisana caught Ginrei's eye again, they were so like Byakuya's, hard and ashy, and rarely did they shine. But now, with the secret that they locked away, they glowed as brightly as the flame in its lantern.

"…The southern garden," the moment her words pierced the air, Ginrei looked away as though they caused him physical pain, closing his eyes and grimacing as though she had stabbed him through, "Byakuya told me that I shouldn't go there because it is the garden where the elders relax, and they wouldn't welcome my interruption."

Ginrei snorted with dark amusement, "The elders never set foot in that garden. They know better than that."

Hisana studied the old man's profile, searching for a clue, searching for any hint that would lead the weed to give her the next question that would led her to the discovery.

"That's because its Byakuya's garden isn't it?" She said suddenly, and Ginrei's gaze danced to her, although he refused to meet her eyes now. "He's the one it's a sanctuary for, not the elders."

Ginrei nodded, his fingers coyly traveled along the edge of his tea cup, but he abandoned the drink with a sigh and wringed his hands in his lap. "Although even he rarely ventures there anymore, for him it is more a prison then a sanctuary."

The weed in Hisana's gut stirred, it saw an opening, drawn like some carnivorous beast to the scent of blood, the envious weed spurred her throat into a new rattle of words, "If he so rarely ventures there, then why for the past week has he left to cry over the shrine there?"

The pained expression had returned to Ginrei's eyes, and he leaned his head back, rolling his shoulders as if they were suddenly stiff, "You should ask Byakuya these questions." He said, his voice was gentle, it always was, but his words were firm and solid, and Hisana shrunk at the hollow sound they formed. "Only he can answer you, it is not my place to speak of these things to anyone."

Hisana had steeled herself against this; she knew Ginrei would divert the truth. He was loyal first and foremost to his grandson, and no secret between the two would Ginrei ever share without a struggle.

"But whose picture is it?"

Ginrei turned to her in surprise, his solid guard dropped into true astonishment.

"The girl whose picture is in the lantern? And why does he light it with fireflies?" Hisana restrained the thousand more questions that threatened to tumble from her tongue, the stream held back, she steadied her gaze into Ginrei's, her eyes probing for answers he had not yet conceded to give her.

But suddenly, Ginrei smiled, his face, the mask the same thinness as Deaths, stretched into a kind expression that made the hollow light of his eyes seem out of place and strange, "You must ask Byakuya. As it is I no longer remember."

Hisana watched, stunned into silence, the weed curling up dejectedly in her belly, as Ginrei stood up from the plank and whisked away. Hisana was left alone, to watch as the steam began to fade from the tea cup he had left behind.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hisana had resolved a new solution to her questions; it was far too late to merely forget of course, the torment of the weed in her gut pricked at her every time she moved.

Byakuya returned to their quarter of the Kuchiki palace in the late afternoon, and Hisana's plan to interrogate him over their dinner seemed to be unfurling faster every second. He had returned in a better mood than usual, his eyes even retained a sparkle or two in their depths as he had relied his days' working to Hisana. Truthfully, she barely heard or understood his words, there was something about the Head-Captain of the Gotei 13 giving him the due credit for some of Squad 6's recent endeavors. It was not even the thought of the flame and the weed that kept her from focusing, but that mysteriously elusive glitter in his eyes. She had always speculated that it was contentness that caused that glimmer.

As soon as they sat down to dine, the weed had returned to her gut and extended itself into her throat, digging in with roots sharps as knives, bearing down anticipation until Hisana couldn't help but fidget with the strain of knowing the questions she would have to ask. She wished now that the weed would leave for the time. She knew, to ask these questions would destroy the glitter of joy Byakuya's eyes shone with, something she could not bring herself to do. But in a moment, that reluctance dissipated into cold determination. Byakuya's eyes had evaporated that glitter themselves, as in the fading light of evening, he had turned his gaze out the doorway to the southern horizon, and his expression instantly slackened into a stoic mask.

"Who is she?"

Byakuya turned in surprise to Hisana, his brow furrowed with confusion as he sought what she spoke of in her eyes. Hisana held that gaze with a steadfastly clenched jaw.

"The girl whose picture is in that shrine." She elaborated, as she saw he truly did not understand her sudden question.

Instantly, she saw the outcome of her curiosity as all emotion, all recognition left his face in a wave.

There was silence, and the weed that once spent jealousy into her blood grew a leaf that drenched her with cold regret as that silence weighed around her. The feeling, what emotion it was she could not tell, but there was something hanging in that air, unraveling from around Byakuya, pressure so heavy she began to sweat underneath it.

"Byakuya…" she began, but stopped at the sound of his voice, it reverberated with brittle rage, "I told you not to go to the south garden." Byakuya's eyes, glistening Death-like, were staring with unseeing gazes at the table in front of him. "I told you. You weren't welcome there."

Hisana realized then that she had not prepared herself to be face with Byakuya's rage. She had assumed, or romanticized that perhaps his only reaction would be sadness. Sadness, Hisana could understand, she saw sadness in his eyes every day, but never had she known his anger, for simply, he did not express anger at all.

She stammered for thoughts, for words, the weed had shriveled under the loathing in his gaze, and she was left hollow and alone, "I just…I saw you leave at night and I just thought that—"

Hisana's voice cracked and splintered as Byakuya stood up from the floor. She watched him, even in her fear, admiring how beautiful he looked even in his rage. His pale lips parted as though words were trying to escape, and she listened intently for any sound that resembled letters. But none came, merely a panting sneer and Byakuya's hand had easily caught the edge of the table between them, in a single motion so detached from his expression that Hisana thought the action could have only been involuntary, he had thrown the table to the ceiling. It crashed down an instant later and shattered under the force the pressure of his Spirit. Hisana scurried away, pressing her back against the wall as she stared in horror at the man whose eyes she could not recognize.

He turned and left the room without another sound, but even as he disappeared, Hisana dared not move for fear she would upset him again.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hisana stayed in that room until the next morning, sleep had claimed her once or twice from the sheer exhaustion of her tears, and of her fears. The table remained; she dared not touch the thing, the vessel of wrath. The shattered bits scattered around her, and in the night she had found her hand slipped on one, and its splinter broke her skin and blood welled there, and still Hisana did not move. She knew Byakuya was gone, but maybe it was the weed inside her, but she felt as though he was still there, looming over her. The fear she had felt with the pressure he had placed upon her, none of that she would ever forget.

As the sunlight filtered in through the screen, Hisana tested her will and began to crawl towards the door. In all honesty, she was surprised that no servant had come by yet, but perhaps Byakuya had told them to keep away. She used the frame of the wall to bring herself to her feet, and found she still shook with worry as she stood. She took several breaths that should have been steadying, but instead, with each one, her fear increased and her head spun.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Ginrei tapped his foot as Byakuya ignored his grandfather entirely; the boy kept his eyes closed as he sat, peacefully it appeared, in the shade of his cherry tree. Senbonzakura was outstretched in the grass beside him, out of his sheath and glimmering in the sunlight.

Ginrei considered that sword with a knowledgably gaze and sighed, sitting down beside his grandson on the side furthest from Senbonzakura, to whom he gave a brief nod.

"Jinzen works best if the wielder's mind is clear."

Byakuya did not respond, but Ginrei knew he was far from the perfect state of harmony he was trying to emulate.

Finally, Byakuya sighed and his smoky eyes opened to the grass before him and his hand came to rest on the tip of his Zanpakuto, "I was not in Jinzen. I was merely speaking to him."

Ginrei smirked, the way Byakuya spoke like that, as a Soul Reaper it should have made him jealous, but his grandson and that Zanpakuto of his were closer than any other two, and Ginrei knew that for them, speaking was easier than it was for most.

Byakuya brought the blade into his lap and his fingers wound around its hilt tenderly.

Ginrei watched, "What were you talking about? Business of some kind?"

Byakuya shook his head, running a finger up and down the sharp edge of the sword, but his skin the blade did not cut, although Ginrei knew it should have. But Senbonzakura would never have harmed Byakuya like that, and Ginrei knew that too.

"…Is Hisana alright?"

Byakuya flinched as though hit and his fingers slipped from the blade, the edge should have cut his wrist as his hand fell, but the Zanpaukto gave a shudder, an audible vibration that refused the wound be made until Byakuya quieted the resonant sound with a soft whisper of comfort and a palm laid upon his sword, which instantly became still again.

"Why do you ask that?"

Ginrei gave him a chiding glance, "Did you not think I would feel your Pressure burst? I felt it rise, and felt it fall, you destroyed something; the energy was harsh."

"Hisana is fine." Byakuya snapped, "Why would you assume it was her I had—"

"She came to me asking questions about your southern garden. I knew it was only a matter of time before she asked you."

"You should have told her not to. You knew I wouldn't react well." Byakuya said, sounding annoyed. His hand had returned to Senbonzakura's hilt, his fist stroking it as he spoke.

Ginrei decided to ignore the slightly crude motion, as he didn't think it was meant as it looked, and that Byakuya was merely trying to settle the blade, which still glittered in that odd way when the sun struck it. In fact, Byakuya seemed not to realize he was making the motion at all, gazing at the skyline. Ginrei gave a dismissive shudder and studied his grandson's expression further. Byakuya looked angry. But Ginrei knew that rage that he displayed was only skin deep, that even as it formed a mask over him, he did not feel it, not at all. Anger was not something Byakuya understood, and if he ever had, it had only ever been directed at his own self alone.

"I didn't know you still lit that lantern of yours."

Byakuya did not answer, his hand stilled on the hilt of Senbonzakura, and he studied the blade closely, his gray eyes softened even as his gaze passed over the sword. Ginrei followed his grandsons' eyes, focusing on the sword in Byakuya's lap. He studied that blade with tempered awe, the way it tenderly lay, a delicate sight, and yet it had proven itself strong enough to break through anything, even the walls around his master's heart.

"I do when I remember why I made it in the first place." Byakuya answered coldly, and Ginrei looked up, Byakuya had turned to him, and his smoldering ashes of eyes locked onto his grandfathers and did not release their constriction.

"And did you plan to keep it from Hisana forever?"

"I would have." Byakuya answered honestly.

Ginrei sighed again, shaking his head so his gray locks stirred around his face, "You should tell her, Byakuya."

"I will not." Byakuya snapped, "I will not speak of it again."

Ginrei decided to let silence fall between them a moment. It had always been difficult to talk to Byakuya, about anything, but particularly about anything that related to his feelings. Byakuya had always guarded himself well, ever since his father's death, ever since…

"Perhaps fate gave her to you, so that you could share this with her. So that she could help you begin to heal."

Byakuya sneered at that, his expression was cruel, and malice grew in his eyes like a fire storm, but Ginrei knew to look past that, and there, in the eye of that hurricane, he saw the misery that stoked the flames.

"Fate gave me nothing."

Ginrei was finally forced to turn away then, despite what he knew about those ashes in Byakuya's eyes, that emptiness that he saw in the center of all that misery, that feeling that something was missing there it was too overwhelming.

"I found her because I followed a firefly." Byakuya scowled, and dropped his gaze to the sword in his lap, his hands wandering across the blade, and his voice became a whisper as he did, "That was what brought me to take her in…not any love for her at all."

Ginrei did not respond for a long moment, he knew that Byakuya was not speaking to him anymore; he was still speaking to that sword of his. It was entirely possible that Byakuya had never been addressing Ginrei this whole conversation, Senbonzakura still held the greatest portion of his attentions. In a way, the sword always did.

But Ginrei had more to say, "But you love her now. I know you do. At least part of your heart wishes you could truly love her and only her."

Byakuya's lips became a smile and he closed his eyes, almost involuntarily tucking the blade a little closer to him, as though he wished to hold it tightly.

Ginrei could almost see the walls closing around his grandson again, for the few minutes they had been left down, unguarded, but slowly they returned, especially as the residue of the earlier connection to his blade faded completely. Those walls closed in everything. Every emotion, even every memory was caged behind them. Ginrei had hoped so deeply that Hisana would be able to breach those walls that he could not bear to know that she was failing now. Ginrei stood up, knowing Byakuya would talk no longer, but he laid a hand briefly on Byakuya's head, for once, his hair was free of the Kenseikan. Byakuya started to recoil under the touch; he always recoiled at physical touches. Ginrei wondered sadly if Hisana had noticed that as well. He ruffled the hair with his fingers and smiled at the frown he received.

"She deserves to understand why your heart will never be hers alone."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hisana's breath returned to her as she stepped onto the porch finally. It had taken all her will, her courage, to open the screen door that Byakuya had left through, as though by opening it, she would alert him to her presence again. But the view as she moved into the fresh air was empty of all life, although her mind made her fear that at any moment he would appear. She knew she couldn't give up now, not now that Byakuya knew that she was suspicious. She had to find out for certain, who the girl was and why Byakuya felt so strongly about her memory.

Hisana found Ginrei back at his perch on the porch facing his eastern garden. He barely looked up as she approached and sat down beside him, but then handed her a cup of steaming tea. She took it instinctively and looked over at him further. He held his own cup still and watched her expression with amusement, "A fortune cookie told me I would have a guest this morning." He said gently. Hisana doubted that story very much, but accepted the tea and decided not to ask an explanation of his prediction.

Ginrei's withered face looked her over, "I felt Byakuya's Spiritual Pressue rise last night. Did something happen?"

Hisana recoiled slightly, her breath startled from her and she looked around, as though searching for something, she searched to make sure Byakuya was not waiting nearby. She didn't understand why he had seeped so far into her fear, she feared him now, over anything else that could exist.

"…Hisana?"

She was shocked back to reality, and her breath returned with a snap, she looked at Ginrei, who was watching her carefully, "…It's alright. Byakuya's energy can have a lingering affect on someone like you, someone without Spirit energy, if you are exposed to it."

Hisana's mind wheeled at that, it was true, she felt different, exposed, and open, and she felt as though something had infected her like a virus.  
>"Drink the tea. It will help to cleanse you of his influence." Ginrei told her and Hisana raised her shaking hands to take a sip. She felt the warmth trickle down her throat and tried to focus on the sensation, as the heat pooled in her gut, she found that it did comfort her.<p>

"Now tell me what happened." Ginrei instructed, but Hisana took another gulp of tea before she even thought to speak, whatever was in this concoction was certainly helping, the apparitions dancing in her mind were fading quickly.

"You told me, I should ask him…so I did. I asked who the girl was." Hisana took another sip of tea, she felt strength returning now, and her mind was clearing of the fog, "He just…said that I wasn't welcome in the garden and then he…" she paused slightly, now that her mind had come back to reality, she tried to relive the exact movement he had made. She realized then, that breaking the table was probably the least damaging thing he could have done. She remembered how she had watched, how she actually could see the rage rising in his eyes.

"He…lifted the table and it just…shattered." She frowned into the tea, swirling it around the rim of its cup, "It wasn't even his hand that broke it," she looked up at Ginrei, to find the withered face studying hers, "it was his Spirit. I may not have as much Energy as you…as the Shinigami do. But I can sense it a little, and I felt it then. I've never felt anything like it; I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, all I could feel was that pressure, pushing down on me, like walls closing in. All I could feel was his anger."

Hisana winced as she remembered, "I could see it rising in his eyes, like water filling up a basin, all this hate pouring into his eyes…"

Ginrei shook his head, "It was not rage, or hate you saw in Byakuya's eyes. The only thing he feels that strongly is guilt."

Hisana looked at him in surprise; that she did not believe, guilt did not cause such violence, or maybe it did, she felt such doubt now, it was hard to understand anything.

Ginrei sighed slightly, "He should have known better then to release his Spirit around you like that. He knows how it affects those who feel it."

Hisana looked away slightly, "…Do all Shinigami have Spirit like that?" she asked suddenly.

Ginrei shook his head honestly, "Byakuya's Spirit is unique. It creates fear when it is released, if you do not have the Energy to repel it, it infects you like a sickness, and if you are left under its control, it will eventually suffocate you. It will eventually tear you apart from the inside."

Hisana's hand pressed into her chest, she had felt it there, she recognized it now, it had been like a hand inside her, crushing her soul like a vice.

Ginrei watched her carefully, "Perhaps I shouldn't have told you that. I do not want you to fear him, you have no need to."

Hisana shook her head, "I know I don't…" she hesitated, "…He could have killed me. Right then, for a second I thought he was going to, it would have been easy for him. That Spirit alone could have done it. But he didn't, and so I know I shouldn't be afraid of him."

Ginrei nodded slightly, but Hisana continued, her voice softened, "…But I am afraid. I'm afraid for him."

Ginrei sighed, "He has dealt with this for many years on his own."

Hisana grew quiet, sipping her tea again. She could feel Ginrei's eyes glowering into her, "…Why do you want these answers? Why do you want to know about the girl you saw?"

Hisana looked at the old man in surprise; that was not a question she had expected. Now that the fear had left her chest, the weed returned at the mention of the girl, and Hisana felt its thorns find their way into her flesh. But Hisana denied its growth now; she reached through its ever shifting leaves and into her heart, which lived at its roots, hidden in coils.

"I wasn't sure. I was just curious at first. But then, when I saw how much he cared, I felt jealous. I wanted to find out why he seemed to care more for a memory then for me. But it's not that anymore. He's wounded, Ginrei, like an animal that's wandering after it's been shot, he's bleeding but there's no one there to help him. I want to help him."

Ginrei nodded gently, and sipped his own tea, still looking over her with consideration, "That is very honorable of you." He said simply. But then he sighed, slightly, "But you know better than anyone, Byakuya doesn't accept help easily. Not help like this."

Hisana blinked slowly, mulling that over, this time her words weren't even meant for Ginrei, they were whispered gently and they came through the weeds tender roots, "He needs someone, someone to talk too. He is all alone with that flame. Maybe even if I don't understand, I can still keep him company there."

She felt Ginrei's eyes move over her and felt exceedingly uncomfortable all of a sudden, he was calculating something, she was sure, and the fact that she didn't know what it was made her fidget with anticipation.

"Come with me." He said suddenly and was so quickly off the deck that Hisana was sure she had witnessed a flash step. She scrambled after him, laying her tea down on the porch as she stepped down and into her sandals.

Ginrei led her into the taller bushes in his eastern garden, and there, hidden in a patch of bright blue flowers, forget-me-nots, was a little wooden shrine, a box on top of a pedestal in the ground. The box resembled a temple building, with a tiered roof and red shingles. For a moment, Hisana thought, or maybe hope that it was merely a bird box, but Ginrei gestured to it with a nod that meant it was not as innocent as that. Hisana reached with a timid hand to the closed door of the shrine and pulled it open with a flinch, as though something had leapt out to startle her.

Inside the shrine was a copy of the same image that Hisana had seen within the stone lantern, lit by the flame. In this shrine though, there were no fireflies, no fire. And there was another image here, another portrait beside the image of the girl, a young man, with slick black hair, and a warm and welcoming smile, but there was something strangely familiar about the glint in his eye.

Hisana turned to Ginrei in surprise, and the old man was looking at the ground, sighing in misery before he spoke with a drawl on his tongue, "I have not come to this shrine for a long time." Ginrei said, and his voice reflected his age, it was bitter, and brittle, and with each word, it broke under the strain.

"Had you looked a little closer at the shrine you found, you would have seen the second image as well. I know Byakuya keeps it there." Ginrei told her, his ashy eyes rose to hers and she felt guilt at her jealousy overwhelming her senses, the weed was writhing and pierced her in a thousand places so deeply that she felt like keeling over right there.

"That is Byakuya's father. Sojun. And the girl…well…we called her Ritoru Shinku." He chuckled darkly, "But that wasn't her name."

Hisana stared at him in confusion, but Ginrei offered no further explanation, watching every reaction she made closely. He pulled the picture of the girl from the shrine, holding it in his hands carefully, the withered, yellowed corners curling, "He blames himself for happened. Although he should not. It was not his fault. But he refuses to admit his innocence, he clings to his guilt as it is his last connection to her…and to him. He cannot let them go, no matter how much time passes, or how much he changes."

"What did happen, Ginrei?" Hisana asked, fighting down tears that she didn't understand.

Ginrei shook his head, and replaced the picture in its shrine. Without a word, he shut its door.

"She died."

Hisana almost rolled her eyes, as if she hadn't gathered that fact already. Ginrei shook his head again, his hand lingering on the latch to his shrine, "I will say no more than that, Byakuya must tell you the rest, if you wish to know. But truthfully…perhaps you do not. And to be honest, how it happened doesn't matter. It still happened."

Hisana looked down at that, the truth in those words made the weed coil into regret.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hisana found Byakuya on the porch outside their room, facing the southern garden without any expression.

He spoke before she said even reached his side, stopping her at the screen that led inside.

"I won't tell you anything."

Hisana sighed slightly, she was glad suddenly for the tea Ginrei had given her, she knew that if she had still been under the influence of his Spirit, his voice alone would have made her collapse in terror. As it was, her mind was clear, and Ginrei had alleviated the fear that Byakuya would strike out again, she knew now at least a part of what he was feeling, and it helped her understand his reactions.

"I was just talking to Ginrei."

She decided not to sit down, somehow she felt more confident, standing behind him like she was. Maybe it was because she didn't have to look at his face and see those ashy eyes calculating her every thought.

"You've done that a lot, it seems." Byakuya said, his voice sounded hollow.

Hisana frowned at the back of his head, but pressed on, "…He told me her name. Or at least what you called her…"

"Did he." Byakuya spoke flatly; he obviously didn't want her to answer, but there was also something else in that tone, he sounded almost amused by her statement.

"He has a shrine like yours. It has her picture in it two. But it's not a lantern; he doesn't light it like you do."

Hisana was rambling now, the weed was pulling on her throat, attempting to speak all her thoughts at one barely had she managed to filter them as they tried to escape. Byakuya didn't say anything at all this time, and now Hisana regretted not being able to read his expression from where she stood. She wet her lips nervously, but didn't dare move any closer. She wasn't sure, but for a moment, she thought she felt his Spirit beginning to rise again.

"…He wouldn't tell me what happened to her. He said you'd have to tell me that." Hisana said carefully.

Byakuya chuckled darkly, that made Hisana recoiled. Normally his laughter was something she cherished, as he rarely laughed at all, but the tone of utter emptiness this mirth held made her shudder. She decided to be silent now, to wait for Byakuya to speak again, she thought maybe she'd already said too much, maybe he was already angry with her again.

She remembered Ginrei's words, _the only thing he feels that strongly is guilt. _But guilt over what? The weed rose and unfurled a new flower; maybe Byakuya had killed that girl somehow. She remembered the way Ginrei had spoke of Byakuya's Spirit, could it have been an accident?

Suddenly Byakuya stood up and turned around, Hisana began to move away, for a moment afraid that somehow he had known her thoughts, but Byakuya did not look angry, and barely advanced, but neither did he leave as Hisana expected he might, instead, he moved closer to the screen and opened it, looking over at her, "It's going to rain soon."

Hisana gave him a confused look and glanced at the sky. It was gray, yes, but the clouds were light and sometimes blue would peek through, it wasn't the day for a storm, she looked back at him skeptically, he was staring at her blankly, "Let's go inside."

Hisana nodded and followed him to their room, she took her place at the end of their low table, and Byakuya moved like a drifting ghost to his own side, sitting down out of habit as he gazed with absent unseeing eyes at the floor beneath his knees.

Hisana let her gaze drift around the room, she glanced back through the slight opening in the door; Byakuya hadn't shut it all the way. Sunlight had pierced the clouds overhead and she could see a ray striking the green garden, making it turn yellow. She frowned; there was no way it was going to rain.

"I'm sorry."

Hisana's eyes snapped back to him. She was unsure if she could believe the voice she heard. Perhaps she had imagined it. Perhaps he wasn't speaking of what she thought he was. But his gaze caught hers with steely intent, and she knew he had spoken truly.

"I'm sorry."

He repeated those words. But while Hisana had hoped to hear those words now she realized they were not a comfort. Still he refused to explain, even explain what it was he was sorry for. So Hisana would not acknowledge his words. She kept her gaze on him, prompting him with pleading blinks and a sweeter smile.

Byakuya turned away, not only did his eyes look from hers to the wall, but his entire body shifted completely away from her.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you."

Hisana's fists clenched in the fabric of her kimono, of course, he still gave her no truth. He stayed in his denial, his regret he would not allow her to know.

"You can't or you won't?"

The weed spoke. It sounded angry. Hisana didn't feel angry. She only felt helpless.

Byakuya looked surprised by her tone. He turned to her with a slighting glance, looking over her expression, seeking to discover if the anger he heard was real or not. But Hisana forced her eyes to mock him with the same stoic emotionless dullness that his own eyes always gave to her.

"I can't."

His voice caught Hisana off-guard. The brittleness was gone, replaced by weary weight that bent him, but refused to break.

"You can't understand, and I can't talk about it anymore."

Hisana clung to his words as though they were a thread in a labyrinth, his voice was not his own, it was detached, it did not come from his mouth or his tongue, it was his heart expressing through these words, and Hisana had never heard it speak before.

"I haven't spoken of this for so long that I can't find the words anymore; I wouldn't know how to start."

"Start at the beginning."

It was not the weed speaking now, Hisana felt her own heart stir the words.

"Maybe I wouldn't understand, but I can listen to you. Byakuya, you need to talk to someone about this, whatever _this _is."

Hisana saw her husband fidget uncomfortably, his fists wrapped in his robe. She felt validated by his action. Somehow, and she wasn't sure how, but she had turned the tables on him, she controlled the situation now.

"Even if it's not me, maybe you could talk to Ginrei. I know he knows what troubles you."

But Byakuya shook his head; his eyes were glassy and focused blankly on the table in front of him.

"Ginrei doesn't know. He thinks of this differently than I do."

Hisana nodded, mulling those words from his tongue. She considered, in Ginrei's shrine, there was no flame there.

"Then even if I don't understand, even if I don't know what it is that you know, you can still talk to me. You can still tell me why you're so angry."

Byakuya's narrow lips became the saddest most beseeching smile Hisana had ever seen, "I'm not angry. I'm not angry at all. I'm sorry you thought that."

Hisana stared at him in surprise, she remembered what Ginrei had told her that it had been guilt she had witnessed, at that time, Hisana had not believed it, she hadn't imagined that guilt could bear such violence.

Hisana didn't answer, didn't speak, but stood up and moved along the table to Byakuya's side. He didn't acknowledge her; he was still looking at the table in front of him with hazy eyes that glittered in a strange way.

She knelt beside him, even without touching him she felt the pressure of his Spirit around her, and with that thought, that he surrounded her, she gently brushed her fingers down his cheek, and tucked his long hair behind his ear.

Byakuya still didn't look at her eyes, but his gaze moved to her knees, looking down at the gentle floral motif of her kimono, he seemed to lack the strength to raise his head at all; his shoulders weak and slouched as though a weight lay upon them.

Then Hisana realized that the glitter and the haze she had seen in his eyes was not at all how she imagined, and she felt the warmth of salt-filled tears seep through her robe to the skin of her thighs. Her hands grasped at his strong, sinewy shoulders and at her further touch Byakuya's will collapsed completely to disarray and he sunk like a stone in a river into her, his head buried into the folds of her lap and his hands clenched at her as her own fingers softly caressed him, his back and his shoulders, his neck and his scalp as she whispered things that meant nothing, but her voice was the catalyst, and that comforted his racing heart.

Hisana closed her eyes a moment, her fingers coiling in Byakuya's long raven hair, but shortly a sound brought her eyes open again, a soft pitter, whispers that sent chills up her spine. She looked at the door, at the shadows there, and through the thin opening, she could see glisten as the rain poured down from the clearing sky.


	2. Chapter 2: Snakes and Daggers

Better late than never!

This chapter is a little shorter, think of it as an intermission before the real action starts, and it's a little lighter-hearted.

Thanks for the reviews everyone, they are really appreciated!

(P.S. to thayet, who gave me a lovely review: Normally, I immediately leave fics that have Byakuya crying too. It was quite a surprise when I realized I was going to end up writing one. =))

**Primary couples for this section: Byakuya and Hisana. **

**Primary location: The Kuchiki Palace and Rukon District: Hanging Dog.**

"_The betrayal you can see is trivial. What is truly fearsome is the betrayal that you don't see." (BLEACH Captain Sosuke Aizen)_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

This was all there was to the world. A swirl and a dance of these little cherry petals. See one on its own and the thing seemed so simple and innocent, delicate and fragile, like a sliver of the finest glass. But together, they congealed like a hurricane until the whole rest of the world was blocked out; they breached into the air like some giant bird across the sun and prevented all light from reaching the earth. These little things cut off everything else beyond them. They were the world, this was all there was, an endless dance that didn't need any wind to stir them into a rhythm. They were the wind.

They crawled over his skin like a million insects, their keen edges crept and caressed against his body. They were soft, at first. But as they passed, they would turn into his skin, and he could feel the edge of it cross over him, the thin side, like a blade that dented his flesh as it passed him and yet never cut. He wished they would. It would be a lot less painful then the way they teasingly slithered around him. He was waiting for them to slice him apart and yet they refused too. He had accepted this fate. They were the world now, he had not hope to escape them, he wasn't meant to escape them.

The ground around him was cold, damp in the night air as the whirlwind around him shoved him to his hands and knees. He felt the moss of the garden snare his fingers, he couldn't see anything except that dark grass and the rosy petals that circled him in a constantly swirling dome. He tried to remember where he was, it was hard to determine merely from the ground cover beneath his hands. Instead, he listened, trying to hear through the softly swishing petals for any sound that he could recognize. He heard nothing, except…

His smoky eyes found the glitter of the swords hilt lying on the ground before his fingertips. He could still hear the laughter, the cold dark laughter of the beast within that sword echoed in the dome. It persisted even over the whistling of the wind, jeering and mocking him with every sound it made. He felt fear burn into his gut, he shouldn't have to fear the thing, it was meant to be his, meant to be his to control, his Zanpakuto.

But this thing wasn't that, this thing was so full of evil and rage and cruelty that he knew it wasn't his, it couldn't be. If Zanpakuto's were made from their owners' spirit then there was no way to conceive that this thing had come from him, let alone a human at all. It was an animal, a beast, a monster. Even in the few brief moments that he had spoken to the spirit within that sword, he had felt more malice then this world could ever hold.

The tower of rosy petals grew higher and higher into a tornado over and around him and the laughter grew with it, and a glint cast down the sword itself, as though the spirit itself was trying to escape its cage.

_Don't you enjoy this?_

His eyes widened and he tried to crawl backward, but the petals pushed him back down to the ground to face the blade which called to him with a sweet and cunning voice.

_Don't you enjoy this power?_

He shook his head furiously, squeezing shut his ashy eyes before the blade could continue.

_This is yours. It's all yours. Your spirit created me, how does it feel to look at your own soul's power?_

"You are not my soul."

The blade laughed at his conviction, at the cold harsh reality of his voice.

_I am only what you make me, Byakuya Kuchiki._

He glared at the katana, and felt warmth pool down his arm, where one of the petals had finally pierced his skin, tracing a track of crimson down his pale skin and to the grass. He barely felt the pain, the blade was so sharp.

_I can be whatever you want me to be._

Byakuya looked up against the swirls of the petals, through them; he caught a glimpse of the starry night sky.

_I can be a weapon, I can be a murderer, I can help you reach every ambition you could imagine. You just have to tell me what it is you want._

"I want you to go away."

The blade laughed again, _It's far too late for that, Kuchiki-san._

Byakuya awoke sharply from that nightmare; he sat up suddenly, trying to catch his breath. His eyes flickered and caught the gleam of the katana that lay across the room, but for once he ignored the whispers it tried to reach him with. He knew well enough that the Zanpakuto was perfectly aware of the dream that had awakened him. It had no place to call him to it after that.

Byakuya jumped as something brushed his hand, and he recoiled as though he had been stabbed, only to find Hisana's fingers had clenched gently around his wrist.

His eyes instantly softened as he saw she was still asleep, and he took a long and steadying breath as he leaned down over her, pressing his brow into her shoulder. He stayed there a moment, but across the room, the whispers persisted, and with an annoyed sigh he carefully moved away from Hisana, stood up and retrieved the sword from its resting place before sliding out of the screen and out of the room.

As the screen clicked shut again, Hisana's eyes opened and she sighed sadly, turning over to stare at the ceiling.

It had been a couple months since she had followed him and discovered his lantern, and since then, Byakuya had stopped leaving every night. At least, he had stopped going to the lantern. Now other things drew him from their room at night. That Zanpakuto was one. It was often that Byakuya would hear it call him. Hisana couldn't hear it at all, but Byakuya had described the whispering to her, apparently it was too persisting to ignore sometimes.

Hisana wondered if perhaps Byakuya was simply incapable of resting peacefully throughout the night. Maybe he was just wired to wander around the grounds at night. Hisana sighed again and pulled the covers up to her chin. She had grown to expect his wanderings, his habit to randomly disappear at the strangest of times. When she had first met him, this behavior had intrigued her, and made him all the more mysterious. But after all this time, it had begun to wear on her. Learning of the lantern had only exasperated her frustration, and Hisana could no longer ignore that ache she felt when she thought about how he chose to wander in silence rather than spend one full night next to her.

She had stopped bringing up the lantern to Byakuya, or trying to ask him anymore questions about the portraits. Anytime she had, it had ended in him leaving without a word, or telling her bluntly that it was none of her business. And besides that, Hisana had found that something in the back of her mind still recoiled at the thought of Byakuya being angry again. She had tried to forget about that gripping fear, but Ginrei had been right to describe it like a sickness. She felt like it had infected her, and even though the symptoms had long been cured, some residue still remained. But despite that, Hisana had always been too determined, too curious; to stop trying to learn all she could about the lantern. If Byakuya refused to tell her, she had resolved to discover her own answers. No matter where they led her. She saw two outcomes to this endeavor, the first that she would be thrown back to the Rukon for her meddling, and the second, that she could finally understand the man she had grown to love, and that she would finally be able to comfort him. The latter was the one she hoped for, the one that drove her, but she didn't ignore the risks she took, despite her marriage to Byakuya, some of the family didn't view her as a Kuchiki even now, to them she was still a commoner, and had no place looking into the matters of the nobles history.

A soft step sounded outside the screen, and Hisana sighed and sat up, not bothering to fake sleep for him any longer.

Byakuya's eyes were surprised as he saw her awake and staring right at him. But at first, he said nothing, taking time to lay his Zanpakuto back in its resting place by the wall. Hisana watched that closely. The way he laid it so gently on the ground, the way his fingers lingered over the sword even as he straightened up. Hisana had met other Soul Reapers, seen how they treated their Zanpakuto, and none that she had seen had treated their swords with the same tenderness as Byakuya. It was strange to think how much sway this object held over Byakuya, but in the way he studied the katana even as he turned away, it was clear enough that if it had called to him again, he would have abandoned Hisana again to obey it. Hisana had tried not to think about that so much, even Ginrei, when she had first arrived had tried to explain to her that strange bond of Zanpakuto and wielder. Hisana didn't pretend to understand, but she also couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous of that sword. The way Byakuya bent to its every whim, the way he told it every secret he held, and yet still refused to explain to her the secret in that lantern.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

Byakuya's voice broke through Hisana's thoughts, she had almost forgotten about him, so focused on the Zanpakuto that mocked her with silence from across the room. She found Byakuya kneeling next to her on the futon; his smoky eyes studied her with that ever calculating glint. But he really did look apologetic. Hisana gave him a soft smile, turning to lean on her elbow to face him, "You always wake me." She told him simply, and he gave her a surprised look in return. She reached out and took his hand in hers, "I know you don't think you do, but you're not all that quiet, Byakuya, Soul Reaper or not." She told him, and he smiled in amusement, his eyes lightening slightly, and he stretched out to lie down next to Hisana. She let him pull her up to his side and laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "Have you ever managed to sleep through a night?" she asked suddenly, and felt his fingers comb through her hair.  
>"Not that I can remember." He answered softly, his breath pressed against her scalp.<p>

Hisana clenched her fingers in Byakuya's yukata, slipping the soft cotton against her skin, she considered the soft blue color, it was like the sky on an overcast day when the clouds began to thin.

"Have you ever tried?" she asked quietly, speaking her words into the fabric. She felt Byakuya shift awkwardly against her, his muscle tensed, and his hand drifted coldly from her hair to the bedding. Even as Hisana raised her head to try and catch his eye he avoided her completely, his smoky gaze on the ceiling far above. It was almost like he was trying to ignore her entire presence. The hollow glint she saw in his dismissive gaze was that of utter disregard.

She sighed heavily, breathing into his shoulder; she inhaled one more time the scent of his skin. It was warm and woody, yet always, the tinge of flowers, the hint of cherry blossoms. Hisana rolled away from him, turning on her other side. She sensed his eyes finally moving to her, examining the back of her neck. Hisana closed her own eyes, and imagined what Byakuya's expression must have been. Stoic, as always, that cool dismissive, indifferent tilt of his lips, that ever derisive little twitch at the corner of his mouth that made it always seem like he knew everything you didn't and wanted to mock you for it. But no doubt his eyes would be gleaming with his offense at her questioning. The ash in his eyes stoked and briefly, the embers would be burning dull, heavy and dark.

Hisana's eyes snapped open as she felt his fingers run gently up her spine, a fleeting touch, but it made Hisana cringe in regret and she sighed again. She knew more than most that Byakuya didn't really like physical contact. From touches, he always recoiled, like a frightened wild animal. And if he so ventured to caress her so gently, it could only have meant that he felt worse then he let on. At the sound of her sigh the fingers retracted and Hisana considered the dark air for a long moment. She could hear him breathing gently, a soft and comforting sound, and around her, she felt that strange weight that was his Spirit. It was restrained, she knew, but in this close of proximity, it still bore a heaviness to the air that Byakuya could not help no matter how he suppressed it.

Hisana turned onto her back, but kept her eyes decidedly away from Byakuya. She could feel him trying to catch her gaze. But she didn't dare look at him, not yet. For this moment, she had managed to find the upper hand; she had managed to wound him, if only a little. But she knew, the moment she caught his gaze that upper hand would mean nothing. She would lose her resolve to those eyes, like she always did. On some level, Hisana was aware that this game of mental and emotional cat and mouse that she was leading him into was probably not the best thing for their marriage. But then, neither was him recoiling from her touches and leaving the room every night.

Byakuya was no doubt waiting for her to explain, for her to tell him what was wrong. That was always how it was, he never offered a solution to a problem unless she addressed it directly, gave a reason, clear and logical for him to analyze and come to a compromise. Byakuya was very good at compromising, it made it very difficult to argue with him, because he never actually argued about anything, he would avoid issues, skirt around the trouble. But he was also very stubborn, and even if he compromised, somehow, he would manage to come out ahead. Hisana was usually more straight-forward, and stubborn just as well, but being with Byakuya had changed her frank nature in a sly, cunning one. She had learned from him that subtle art of manipulation that he had perfected and practiced like it was an art.

So Hisana was content to wait in silence, blinking at the ceiling underneath his gaze. Along with her stubbornness, she had also learned patience from her days in Rukon. Byakuya had not, and he hated to wait, even for her.

"I didn't know this was troubling you."

Byakuya admitted finally, his voice distinctly defeated.

"Wouldn't you be troubled if I left every night with no explanation?" Hisana asked, folding her hands over her chest. She felt Byakuya fidget uncomfortably, she thought he might have been reaching for her, but he just adjusted the sheets. "I suppose I might be." He answered quietly.

Hisana's fingers twitched, had her hands been at her sides, they would have clenched into fists. Of course, Byakuya would never admit to being troubled by anything. She reconsidered that, and her fingers relaxed. The only thing that ever troubled him was…

"I understood when I saw the lantern." Hisana surprised herself to find the words leaving her lips, and she blinked regretfully at the air. She hadn't meant to mention it, but her thoughts had brushed through her tongue before she could've stopped them.

Byakuya turned away from her then; she glanced at him briefly, he was looking at the wall opposite her, his shoulders no longer relaxed but rigid with tension. Hisana didn't need to wonder what he was looking at, Senbonzakura lay glittering against that wall with an all too innocent gleam on its sheathe. Hisana looked away again, clenching her jaw in her anger at that meddling Zanpakuto. In her gut, that feeling of jealousy and rage unfurled its leaves hopefully again. That weed had left her alone for a time, but Hisana had known it would return again. Thoughts of that lantern always brought it back to the surface.

Byakuya remained looking at the sword, and he did not respond, in fact, he was barely breathing anymore. But he was awake; Hisana could feel his body trembling slightly, as though he were cold.

She regretted bringing up that lantern, but she was also angry at his reaction. Instantly, as the pain of whatever memory that lantern glowed with overcame him, it wasn't her he would turn to, it was that sword. He had cried for her that one time, shown her that pain he kept to himself, but that hadn't lasted. The walls he placed around himself had lowered, but quickly, they rebuilt, ten times stronger than before.

"I want to understand why you're so…wounded." Hisana muttered, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to hear her, or if she just wanted to say it loud, to sort it out for herself, "Why do you want to hide all these things away? There is always something troubling you, and it's not as simple as your spouse not getting any sleep. You carry all these burdens and I want to know why you have to do it alone."

Hisana closed her eyes, there was more she wanted to say, but nothing else that she needed to. She didn't need to thrown in her anger at his dismissive attitude, or her anger towards that Zanpakuto of his. She knew if she let slip how much she really disliked Senbonzakura, she would probably find herself back on the streets of Rukon before the sun even rose. Now she waited for Byakuya to reply. Half of her figured that he probably wouldn't even bother replying. She had, after all, questioned the very core of his existence, his fundamental ideal that he was fighting some theoretical one-man war against the rest of society. So it took Hisana greatly by surprise when Byakuya turned to her to answer.

"I'm sorry you've been concerned. I'm sorry my actions have affected you so adversely, but, Hisana…" he hesitated, there was that familiar discomfort in his eyes that appeared whenever he tried to talk about emotions; like he was annoyed by his inability to verbalize them. "What I hide, what I keep from you, I do to protect you. There are some things that you shouldn't have to live with. I live with what…I've done, but I don't want you to have to feel the guilt I beat. So I'd rather you didn't know, because I need you to keep treating me the way you always have, if you learned what I hide, you would act different around me, I know you would, I've seen it before. What draws me from this room are the memories I have to live with; and when they surface I have to confront them, but you are what draws me back. You are my anchor, my second chance. So don't ask me anymore questions, I know you're curious and you've always been stubborn, but this once, please let it go."

Hisana had barely taken a breath as he had spoken afraid to miss a single word. There was something in Byakuya's eyes she had never seen before, there was real measurable emotion. Where only ever there had been flickers and gleams before, now, if only in this one moment, Hisana could see all of his heart bared there. She could finally understand what he felt; finally, she could see his vulnerability, his weaknesses. But in the face of all that regret and sorrow she saw, Hisana had to drop her gaze away. Yet again, Hisana had lost her resolve to those ashy eyes, the argument and any discussion was over, she could not retaliate against him anymore.

"I understand." She muttered although it was far from true, she didn't understood, but she found herself resolved that she never would, "I'm sorry." That was true, she was sorry, sorry that Byakuya didn't trust her, sorry that even now; he still wanted to be alone. Byakuya moved closer his arm wrapped around her, pulling her to face him, she obliged and tucked herself against his chest, burying her face in his yukata. Any retribution she had conceived died as she felt him kiss the top of her head and mutter on a quiet breath, "I love you."

"I love you too." Came her reply, it was almost absently spoken, an involuntary response, but there was nothing else she could say.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hisana considered the graying sky listlessly. Seasons in the Seireitei weren't the same as they were in the Living World, but she thought that if they were, this would be the start of winter.

She sat with her tea on the porch outside her room. It was still early in the morning, but Byakuya had already left for the day. She didn't think it had been her imagination that he seemed unusually eager to leave her alone. And she certainly hadn't imagined waking up to find him kneeling across the room, holding Senbonzakura in his lap. She may not be a Soul Reaper, but she had heard and learned enough to know what Jinzen looked like. The form of mediation Soul Reapers used to communicate with their Zanpakuto.

She felt somewhat silly being jealous of a sword, a folded piece of metal, but then she knew that Zanpakuto were not just the metals or the wood or the cloth that made them. They were so much more than that. Hisana had learned about Zanpakuto from Ginrei, who had taken pity on that fact that she was marrying a Soul Reaper and yet knew next to nothing about them. He had given her several lessons, about the hierarchy of the Gotei 13, about their methods and goals, and about their mysterious swords. She knew that Zanpakuto were a piece of their owners soul, a vessel for their Spiritual Energy. That fact also made her feel guilty about disliking the sword as much as she did; it was after all a part of Byakuya. And of course, then there was the fact she had never really met Senbonzakura, and she never would. Maybe he was a perfectly good person…spirit.

Hisana found herself staring at the hedges of that southern garden. All of this was rooted in that garden. Hisana had not returned to it since that night she had found the lantern. She knew there were no more questions it could answer for her. She lowered her gaze to the wood planks in front of her, feeling as those thorns of guilt and regret dug into her chest, growing larger on the stem of that weed she couldn't seem to kill. She had refused to give into her curiosity anymore. Byakuya would have to tell her himself what it was he hid in that southern garden, she wouldn't seek it herself. And after last night, she knew all too certainly that he was not going to tell her a thing.

Hisana stood up quickly, abandoning her untouched tea on the porch as she turned back into her room. She had been planning to retrieve a book to read and take her mind away from that garden, but something else caught her eye, and she moved over to Byakuya's desk. He had been practicing calligraphy the previous evening and had left a few rolls of paper on the table top. He rarely left his calligraphy lying about. He was as meticulous about that as he was about everything else. Hisana took it as another sign that he had been in a hurry to get away this morning.

She reached down and gently pried one of the rice paper scrolls open. She smiled lightly; she was always surprised by Byakuya's calligraphy. It was always very soft and gentle. The characters flowed together, some of them were barely recognizable, just strokes that blurred together and formed their own unique shape. His strokes were often dry, and the hoarse quality it leant to each symbol made it all the more intricate. It was unpredictable, and that was what was strange about it. Anyone who knew Byakuya even a little would recognize he had a strictness to him, not to mention his attentiveness to detail. Yet none of these qualities lingered here in these brushstrokes.

Hisana didn't even try to decipher the characters; she was more interested in the cherry blossoms. A branch of them broke across the page, tossing scattered petals all over the paper. Hisana let the scroll roll back together, and moved to another. This one had characters scrawled in tapering lines on one side, and on the other, another blooming cherry branch which was the perch of a tiny little bird. Hisana wasn't surprised by the reoccurring cherry blossoms. Byakuya always painted them. Hisana shrugged to herself, the bird was new though. She let this scroll fall closed and settled in with its fellows.

There was a clatter and a ruckus from somewhere outside, and Hisana abandoned the scrolls and moved curiously to the door, the Kuchiki manor was an unnerving quiet place, she had found. Sometimes she actually found herself missing the constant commotion that was the Rukon district. She leaned out the screen, squinting into the gardens. The only uproars she had seen at the Kuchiki house had everything to do with visiting Captains from the Gotei 13. They sure were a lively bunch. Hisana sometimes worried about Byakuya becoming Captain, sure he was strong, manipulative and cunning, but he just didn't seem outgoing enough to fit in with the others. Then again, she supposed, Ginrei had managed just fine.

She started to step out further onto the porch when she heard a scream and instantly stopped, listening intently. Footsteps and barked commands reached her now and her eyes widened in concern. This was not some innocent disturbance; something serious was going on, she could almost feel the tension in the air. Out of the corner of her eye, she though she saw a flash of black, but as she turned there was nothing. There was a long moment of silence and Hisana backed herself towards the door again. Then she heard a desperate cry, a shout, the rake of a sword leaving its hilt, and a scream. To the frame of the door she clung, frozen there in fear, ready to run at any moment. Her ears strained to catch anymore sounds, but all she heard was the hum of the summer air.

Then murmured voices rose again, and the rustle of branches and leaves, and through the hedges of the garden, tromped a whole little garrison of Soul Reapers. Hisana relaxed a little, her brow furrowed as she tried to figure what they had been doing here. Then she saw. There, being dragged between two of the shinigami hung a girl in tattered clothes. Her eyes were hollow, and her face was gaunt. Her skin was covered in grim, and even as she struggled against those who held her, it was vain, there was no strength left in her body. Her sleeve was stained in crimson, blood that dripped still wet from the mangled fabric. Hisana's breath had caught in her throat, and she thought to cry out to the Soul Reapers, but she wasn't yet sure what she meant to say. But she knew that she wanted to see this girl's face, just to make sure of something. Something she hadn't considered for a long time.

"P'haps ya should go back inside, Lady Kuchiki."

Invisible snakes wound their way around Hisana's throat and coiled over her, and her eyes hardened as she recognized the voice. She was surprised she hadn't sensed him there; then again, she was used to being surprised by him. Everywhere he went, he snuck along, slithering, sneaking. She turned to face the voice, ignoring the pressure of the snakes against her skin.

A young man stood there on the porch next to her. His hair was short, silver, and wispy, dancing in front of his eyes, which as always were squinted almost shut in his broad smile. While such a smile may have seemed friendly on other faces, it was not so on his. On this man, that smile was practically frightening, eerie and cold. Mockery glinted in the way he studied her through slitted eyes, and his lips were tipped with sadistic glee. He wore the usual shihakuso that the Soul Reapers wore, but on his arm was tied a badge, marking him as a Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Ichimaru." Hisana spoke through the winding of the snakes across her neck, but as they tightened, she almost winced. But she knew the snakes were not real, it was simply the way this man's Pressure was, and he seemed to revel in using it to garner a response from those he spoke to, especially those with less Spiritual Energy. "What are you doing here?"

The smile twisted broader, "Well, I had to apprehend the little stowaway, didn't I?" he told her, condescending like he was speaking to a child, "Ya wouldn't want a commoner from the Rukon desecratin' Kuchiki property, would ya Lady Kuchiki?"

Hisana's eyes narrowed, Gin knew full well her history, as if she wouldn't catch the mocking tone of his voice. But then again, he always sounded like that. Gin Ichimaru was a Shinigami the same age as Byakuya. The Lieutenant of Squad Five, he was famous for breaking all the records in the Soul Reaper academy. Ginrei had told her he had been nothing short of a child prodigy, but Hisana didn't care all that much about his past. All she knew is that he creeped the hell out of her. And she knew that he and Byakuya had some unspoken rivalry. Who initiated it, it wasn't clear, but Gin was from the Rukon District himself, and took great pride in pointing out that he had bested the nobles' scores at the academy. And despite Byakuya's kindness to commoners, he didn't like his family name soured by that kind of arrogance.

Gin suddenly leaned closer, and Hisana felt those snakes wrapped themselves closer against her. She stared back at him with indifference, determined not to show him how nervous she really was under his wolfish grin.

"Ya look so concerned for the girl…" Gin breathed, bending down to her height, his smile stretched even further, although Hisana hadn't thought it physically possible, "It's not like a Kuchiki to show such…emotion." He continued, his breath stirred against her hair, but Hisana didn't move, glaring back at Gin with determination. She would not show weakness, not to him. But under that gaze, and those snakes, she felt like she was nothing more than a mouse, and he was that snake that clung to her throat, threatening to devour her.

"Lady Hisana."

Hisana nearly screamed with relief at the voice from behind her and quickly stepped away from Gin to go to her grandfather-in-law's side. Ginrei's steady graying eyes were giving Gin a very dangerous look. Gin's smile flickered almost in disappointment and he stood up, inclining his head barely to Ginrei. "Captain Kuchiki." He acquiesced.

"Retired." Ginrei said pointedly. Hisana gave the elder man a surprised look. He normally made such a point of being polite, even to people he despised, but right now he was not wasting any civility on Ichimaru. Hisana didn't blame him of course, and let out a calming breath as the snakes around her dissipated under Ginrei's own aura.

Ichimaru tilted his head at Ginrei's chiding, cold response, he seemed to revel in that lack of courtesy, his previously faltering smiled returned, and he snickered through his teeth as he considered his response.

"Oi! Lady Hisana!"

A broad-shouldered Shinigami with brown slick hair and swank-looking black sunglasses skidded onto the scene, having leapt from somewhere to the grass by the porch. He leapt onto the deck, shoving Ichimaru out of the way so he could bow to Hisana and Ginrei. Ichimaru scowled at him disapprovingly, leaning against the wall.

"Hello, Shirogane-san." Hisana replied warmly, bowing back to the Lieutenant, but she was quickly forgotten as he turned to Ginrei, "Captain Kuchiki!" Shirogane saluted respectfully.

Ginrei gave an exasperated sigh, "…Retired." Hisana smiled at her grandfather-in-law in amusement. Ginrei had retired several months ago. No one had figured out the reason until Genryusai Yamamoto, the Head Captain had revealed Ginrei's pending acceptance to the Zero Guard. In the interim, the Lieutenant of Squad 6 took over control of the Squad. That was of course, Ginjiro Shirogane. Byakuya would most likely be the next Captain; Squad 6 was always headed by a member of the Kuchiki family, usually the head of the House. It had been that way since the Soul Society had begun, as far as Hisana knew.

"Yes, sir! Of course, sir!" Shirogane replied automatically, and Ichimaru gave him an incredulously disgusted look, which Shirogane bristled underneath.

"What are you doing, bothering the Cap—Lord Kuchiki, Ichimaru?" Shirogane snapped, facing the silver-haired Lieutenant, whose smile had drifted into an annoyed smirk.

"Apprehendin' a criminal." Gin answered, nodding after his Squad, Hisana's breath quickened a moment as she remembered what had been happening and turned over Ginrei's shoulder to look after the Squad and the girl, but they were long gone from view in the winding manor, "If ya weren't so blinded by those ridiculous glasses, ya would've figured that out by now." Gin added quietly.

"They're a fashion statement!" Shirogane growled, raising his fist to Gin threateningly. Hisana looked back, her gaze disappointed on the wooden planks at her feet.

"They're impractical." Gin replied shortly.

Shirogane took in a long breath to reply, but Hisana laid her hand gently on Ginrei's arm and leaned forward slightly, "What did the girl do, Lieutenant Ichimaru?" she asked as politely as she could. Instantly his smile returned, and he bowed his head. It would have been respectful from anyone else. Shirogane instantly quieted and slunk back into himself, obviously frustrated that he hadn't been able to defend his fashion choices.

"Nothin' much, Lady Kuchiki." Gin replied, his voice slippery with derision, "But ya know commoners from Rukon aren't allowed in the Seireitei." He crossed his arms over his chest, and Hisana recoiled against Ginrei's shoulder as she felt those snakes slither in the air to try and reach her again, "She was spotted by Squad 9 while they were on patrol, and Squad 5 was dispatched to find her. We found her tryin' to break into a store house and chased her here." He explained, studying the porch's roof absently as he spoke.

"What will happen to her?" Hisana asked quietly, and Ichimaru's squinted eyes fell from the roof back to her and his smile tilted nastily. There was a strange slinking breath of air and Gin appeared effortlessly between Hisana and the screen door, his hand placed on her shoulder as she cowered into Ginrei, who stood stiffly, unwavering in the wake of the flash step. Hisana dared not turn to face Gin, but from the corner of her eye, she could see his smile, and a sliver of icy blue. The snakes crawled down her back and swayed by her cheek.

"…I'll try to think of somethin' creative." Gin whispered in her ear, sounding highly amused, and then he was gone, continuing past her. He disappeared without another word around the porch's corner after the rest of his Squad. Hisana watched him go, feeling those snakes drift away with him. She turned back as Ginrei sighed, "How that man ever got to be a Lieutenant is beyond me." He spoke softly, weary yet incensed, his brow furrowed and cast shadows over his already dark eyes "…He does not deserve to work for such a Captain as Aizen."

Hisana considered the floor; on her skin, she still felt the scales of those snakes. It was strange to hear Ginrei speaking so harshly about a fellow Soul Reaper. Rarely did he allow such judgments to surface.

"What will they really do to her, Ginrei-sama?" Hisana asked suddenly. Ginrei turned to her, a steady and reassuring gaze. "They will take her back to the Rukon District." He said calmly, but then he hesitated, his lips parted as though to continue, but he bit back the words before they left his lips. But he saw Hisana's eyes harden as she saw his reluctance and he gave her a apologetic look, "If she tries again to enter the Seireitei, it is likely she will be killed."

Hisana's eyes widened and she instantly dropped Ginrei's arm to turn after Ichimaru, "She was probably just looking for something to eat!" Hisana snapped, anger bloomed in her throat, almost choking her, "Can't we-?"

Slender fingers closed on her wrist, and Hisana was pulled numbly back to Ginrei's side, he simply shook his head at the fire in her indigo eyes and Hisana felt her conviction stifled by his grasp. "Although she came onto Kuchiki grounds, it was Squad 5 that was dispatched to deal with her." He told her gently, "We cannot interfere." Hisana nodded dully, but her eyes were still drawn after Ichimaru. "And besides," Ginrei continued, his voice more stern now, "I do not believe she had enough Spiritual Pressure to require sustenance as Soul Reapers do."

Hisana shook her head, biting her lip thoughtfully, "I'm not a Soul Reaper and I still get hungry sometimes."

Ginrei's tapered fingers raised her wrist and his other hand covered hers comfortingly, "You have a little Spiritual Energy, it's true. But you would not die if you went without food." Hisana looked back to him finally, and found him smiling slightly at her, reassurance in his eyes, he continued in a quiet voice, "Most of the energy you have is more likely due to the fact that you are so close to Byakuya. No doubt his pressure has worn off on you by now."

Hisana's eyes widened in surprise, but Ginrei's gaze was strangely guarded now.

"…Looks like they ruined the hedges to the southern garden." Shirogane said suddenly, he had turned to face the garden with his arms crossed over his chest. Hisana jumped slightly at his voice, she had forgotten he was still there.

"Should I call a gardener to fix them, Ginrei-sama?" Shirogana continued, glancing over at Ginrei, who shook his head sharply. "Leave them for now. Byakuya will take care of it."

Hisana studied Ginrei coldly, and a sting in her chest reminded her that the weed still swayed with its thorns outstretched. Even when Byakuya wasn't near, Ginrei still defended what secrets that garden kept from her.

Shirogane dropped his fist into his open palm in acknowledgement, "Oh, right, I forgot, no one's allowed in that…" he trailed off as Ginrei's eyes burrowed warningly into him "…gar-den…hm."

Hisana frowned at Shirogane and he gave her an apologetic pout and Ginrei a shrug of regret.

"Shirogane."

All three started with a sharp breath of surprise at the steady, smooth voice that arrived beside the Lieutenant, who stumbled almost as though he planned to drop to his knees, but he recovered and saluted overdramatically, "Lord Kuchiki-sama-sempai, sir!"

Byakuya gave him a bewildered stare, "That was unnecessary." He said, almost sounding concerned as he looked beseeching at Ginrei for an explanation, but his grandfather just blinked slowly at him. "One honorific will suffice, Shirogane." Byakuya continued to Shirogane, turning now to Hisana with a bemused glance, she gave him a little smile.

Shirogane saluted him again, "Yes, sir!"

Byakuya glanced over his shoulder to the manor grounds. Hisana could see dull light sink into his gaze as his eyes lingered on the broken hedges of his southern garden. "What happened here?" he asked, looking to Shirogane again, "Captain Aizen told me he had dispatched that Lieutenant of his…"

"Yes, sir!" Shirogane saluted again.

"Well, what was he doing?" Byakuya asked, exasperated now, a grind on his already brittle voice.

"A commoner from Rukon District, Byakuya." Ginrei answered, and Shirogane gave a breath of relief as Byakuya turned from him to his grandfather, "She snuck onto the grounds. She chose the southern garden as a hideaway." Ginrei continued, nodding to the hedges. Byakuya didn't follow his gaze this time, "I see."

"Ichimaru has just taken her away; they apprehended her only minutes ago." Ginrei continued, but Byakuya didn't seem to be listening anymore, he was looking at Hisana, who was staring vacantly at those broken hedges. Her mind was filled with wondering, with those hedges broken, how many fireflies would escape from there in the night.

"…Are you alright, Hisana?"

She turned to Byakuya, who was giving her a concerned look, she smiled sweetly, "I'm fine."

"Hm." Byakuya didn't seem convinced. But he said nothing more; crossing his arms over his chest there was a long moment of silence, as he studied out of the corner of his eye, the Lieutenant who was standing awkwardly next to him.

"Shirogane." Byakuya started.

"Yes, sir!" Shirogane leapt to salute him again.

"I'm sure you have duties elsewhere." Byakuya said pointedly, "You are still in charge of Squad 6, are you not?"

Shirogane stared at him dumbfounded a moment, and then burst into action, saluting him and then Ginrei, "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" and then he was gone, racing off down the porch and out of sight. Byakuya watched him with a sigh.

Hisana barely even heard him leave; she was still looking over those hedges. Through one of the broken sections, she thought she saw the cold stone of the lantern that they hid. But as Byakuya continued to speak, she forced herself to ignore the pleas of that weed in her gut and focused on her husband, who still looked her over in worry.

"…Why him, grandfather?" Byakuya asked solemnly when he turned back from Shirogane's retreating back, "Why was he ever your Lieutenant?"

Ginrei exhaled with vexation and a grim roll of his sunken eyes "I appreciated his motivation and his drive." He sounded as though this had been rehearsed. Hisana assumed this was not the first time Byakuya had questioned this decision, "As well as his willingness to obey any order. All are attributes necessary for a good Lieutenant."

Byakuya's lip twitched into a sneer and he turned to face the southern garden, Hisana tried to watch his eyes, to see if she could see any glitter of his thoughts, but their smoky depths remained glassy, "…I only wish he'd stop wearing those goggles all the time. They make him look even less respectable then he already does." Byakuya muttered coolly.

Ginrei released Hisana's hand to cross his arms indignantly over his chest, "You simply don't like him because he replaced your father." Ginrei said callously, and Byakuya's gaze snapped back to him dangerously, and even Hisana gave Ginrei a caveat look, but Ginrei simply continued, "When you are Captain, you can demote him and choose a Lieutenant for yourself, until then, he will remain in charge of Squad 6." Byakuya rolled his eyes at nothing, not catching his grandfather's gaze.

At that sign of forced and reluctant deference, Ginrei looked at his grandson with a sly and smug smirk, "Perhaps you should hurry up and take the Captain's exam and then you would not have to deal with him anymore."

Byakuya glared at him again, glowering like a dog that had been hit with a stick, but Ginrei tilted his head innocently to glance after Gin, "Ichimaru has told Captain Aizen that he plans to take the exam shortly. You would not want him to become a Captain before you, would you?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, but he looked off to the southern garden again, dismissively, "I could care less what that cretin does." He growled, but his voice fooled no one, Hisana was surprised by how much venom slunk into those words. She considered that with those walls around that lantern broken; maybe it was already harder for him to keep his own halls from falling.

"Of course." Ginrei sighed, apparently ready to accept this defeat in order to end the discussion. He was giving a wistful glance to the sky as the overcast had started to clear.

Byakuya watched Ginrei out of the corner of his eye, "And Ichimaru won't be taking the Exam anytime very soon." He corrected sullenly, unable to restrain his desire to have the last word, Hisana gave a very quiet sigh and slumped her shoulder against the wall of the manor, she followed Ginrei's example and turned to the sky. More specifically, she turned to the plum tree that grew just next to the porch, in the very top branches; there was a little bird there. The blossoms were just starting to bud on the tree.

"What makes you say that?" Ginrei asked, raising an eyebrow and turning away from the clouds.

"He has yet to achieve Bankai." Byakuya answered, he seemed slightly victorious the way he said it. Hisana smiled at the plum tree as she saw one blossom trying to pry itself open. She loved this tree, in the spring, when it was warmer; she would leave the screen to her and Byakuya's room open so that from their bed they could see the tree in its full bloom, against the moon, it seemed even more beautiful than it did in the sunlight.

Ginrei sighed indulgently at his grandson, "You do not have to achieve Bankai to become a Captain." He said slowly, his voice in a lecturing tone, "Kenpachi Zaraki is an example of that." His eyes narrowed then, "And how do you know he has not?"

"Zaraki becoming a Captain was a fluke; it's never been done before." Byakuya retorted, and then settled back his shoulders looking very triumphant, "And I heard from a friend of Ichimaru's from the Academy, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"He has friends?" Hisana abandoned the plum tree and looked back to Byakuya in disbelief. Both Ginrei and Byakuya gave her a surprised, yet amused look.

"Apparently." Byakuya replied a slight smile tweaking his lips. It was the Byakuya equivalent of a chuckle.

Normally Hisana would have adored his reaction, but maybe she was still bitter from the night before, or maybe she was still distracted by that girl from the Rukon District, because she didn't bother to acknowledge or reply to him, she had dropped her gaze back after Ichimaru, and without another thought to her husband, the garden or the plum tree, she started after him.

"Hisana?"

Byakuya's confused voice brought her back to her reality for a moment, and she turned back to smile at him broadly, although she knew he would know it was fake, "I'm just going for a walk!" she told him, ignoring how Ginrei raised his eyebrow distinctly in concern and disbelief. She didn't let either answer, slipping away around the manor before they could argue.

Byakuya watched her disappear behind the corner of the porch and his eyes narrowed, "She's up to something." He said sharply, looking at Ginrei as though he blamed him for Hisana's behavior.

Ginrei wasn't fazed, and simply sighed, "Oh, most ceratainly." he clapped a hand on Byakuya's shoulder and turned him in the opposite direction of where Hisana had left, "Let us go have some tea."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hisana glanced behind herself timidly as she took another corner along the manor. She wanted to make sure neither Byakuya nor Ginrei had taken to following her. She knew that smile of hers hadn't dissipated their suspicions. But if Byakuya was allowed to have his garden, then she was allowed to have her secrets too.

There was no trace of Squad 5 that she could see, but she figured she knew where they were headed. There was only one gate out of the manor in the southern quarter, and the courtyard around it would be a good place to organize a large group of Soul Reapers.

Sure enough, she came around another corner, and there was the black iron gate, set into the white walls of the Kuchiki compound. And there were the Soul Reapers, gathered there while Gin was talking to the garishly dressed purple ninjas that were the Kuchiki family guards.

Hisana came to stand at the edge of the deck, leaning against one of the support beams to watch.

The prisoner had been tossed to the ground. She lay there limply, watched over by three Soul Reapers, all with their hands on the hilts of their Zanpakuto. Hisana remembered Ginrei's warning and leaned further out to try and see the captured girl as best she could. The girl had dirty blonde hair, and as she moved her hand slightly to look up at the shinigami guarding her, Hisana saw that her eyes were light and green.

Hisana sighed heavily, slumping back to the deck, her shoulder resting on the beam beside her. She supposed it was for the best, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

A quick and sudden movement brought her attention back to the Soul Reapers gathered in front of her. Gin had turned from where he stood, and was waving at her cheerily, his slippery smile broadening across his face. Hisana started to recoil behind the beam, scowling at him, although she doubted he could read her expression from where he stood.

"Lady Kuchiki."

A gentle voice spoke from just above her ear, and Hisana turned in surprise. Standing right over her was a tall man in a shihakusho and a Captain's white haori. He had shaggy brown hair, rectangular glasses and a kind-hearted warm smile.

"Captain Aizen!" She backed up slightly to stand more next to him and bowed politely. At least now she knew Gin hadn't been waving at her.

He tilted his head softly at her, his warm brown eyes gleamed friendly and welcoming, "I'm sorry if my Squad disturbed you." He said, "Gin can be less then discreet sometimes."

She smiled back at Aizen, "It's alright." Aizen nodded and looked toward his Squad, but Hisana remained looking at him a moment. Knowing this man, anyone would be surprised that Gin Ichimaru would be his Lieutenant. After all, Gin was so mocking and malicious, and Aizen was so very kind and friendly. Hisana didn't know anyone in the Gotei 13 who disliked him. It was almost impossible not to like him. He was easy to get along with and even easier to talk to. He was a very good listener, and he always gave sincere advice.

"Were you concerned for the girl?" Aizen asked looking back down at her as the Kuchiki guards moved to open the gate for the Squad.

"Yes." Hisana answered, and Aizen smiled reassuringly at her, "She is to be returned to the Rukon district." He told her, "But first, we have to find out how she managed to get into the Seireitei. It is rare for someone with such little spiritual energy to break in as she did."

Hisana nodded her understanding, and she looked away from Aizen to watch as the Soul Reapers lifted the girl from the ground to drag her away between them. "Do you think someone helped her?" she asked quietly, "Helped her enter the Seireitei?"

Aizen merely shrugged, "It's a possibility." He agreed, following her gaze to the Soul Reapers and their prisoner. Aizen considered this scene a long moment, as he saw how the girls' feet were bruised from how she had been drug along. "It must be difficult for you, to see someone from the Rukon District treated like this when you have been granted so much fortune."

Hisana sighed, but didn't reply. Aizen turned to watch her as the prisoner and his Squad disappeared outside the compound walls, "Ginrei-sama told me, that you have a sister." Hisana looked up at him in blatant surprise, he merely smiled all the kinder, "That she is still somewhere in the Rukon-district."

Hisana observed his smile a moment, why was it so kind while Gin's was so malevolent? She couldn't find an explanation, but perhaps it was because Aizen was sincere when he smiled, "That's right." She answered; she started to return his smile, but couldn't, regret rolled up her throat and settled under her tongue. She looked after the Squad again, the guards had not yet closed the gate, Ichimaru had returned just outside the compound to speak with them even as his garrison had left.

Aizen's smile now flickered in concern as he saw the weight that darkened Hisana's violet eyes, "Were you afraid the girl was her?"

Hisana refused to look at him, if she faced that smile; she thought she may start crying. "For a moment, I was sure it was." She answered quietly.

Aizen watched her, but did not ask any more questions. He looked out at Gin, who appeared to be arguing with the Kuchiki guards in their purple uniforms, the Lieutenants smile had dropped and his lips were a scowl.

"…I know it must hard, living as a commoner among a noble house." Aizen said suddenly, and Hisana glanced up at him as he continued "I'm sure the elders still don't see you as a member of the family."

Hisana shrugged watching as Gin finally left her sight, leaving the guards alone at last, "Ginrei told me that they won't until I'm dead." She smiled slightly, "But I think he was joking."

"He jokes?" Aizen said, sounding amused and Hisana giggled. Aizen smiled broader, apparently pleased that he was succeeding in lightening her mood, but then his smile faded and his expression became more serious, "…Byakuya would do anything for you, you know. If you asked him to. He would help you."

"Help me with what?" Hisana turned to him in confusion. Aizen was giving her a very piercing look, for a moment, Hisana didn't recognize him, he seemed darker somehow, but then that smile was back and his eyes lightened with it, "What is it you regret, Hisana?" he asked softly.

Hisana's eyes widened and she turned back to the ground, her hands were clenched front of her waist, and she considered them, interlocking her finger as she remembered, a weight, the warmth of a child she had held once. And remembered how cold her skin had grown when she laid that child against the dusty ground.

Aizen watched her knowingly, and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "…Even if the elders don't agree, you are a part of the Kuchiki house. One of the four noble houses, you have some sway over us, over all of us, even us in the Gotei 13. If you were to request it. It could be done." Hisana looked up at him in surprise, but his gaze was steady and confident, "We could find her."

Hisana turned away from his eyes, back to the manor gate just as it closed with an echoing reverberation in the metal bars. That gate that again shut out the rest of the world. Just like the hedges in that southern garden. Hisana smiled sadly, she hadn't thought of it that way before. Byakuya had his garden, hidden from the world. And Hisana had her own garden, a world in its own right but still shut off from everything else by that cold metal gate. The difference was that Byakuya only visited his garden. She had to live in hers.

"Thank you, Captain Aizen." She said suddenly and slipped from under his hand. He lingered there, looking after her as she began to turn away, "Don't mention it." He said, and she gave him one last look and returned his smile. He was so kind. So wise. And yet. Hisana hesitated as she watched him over her shoulder; there was something in his eyes that sometimes didn't belong. She shook her head slightly, it was probably nothing.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Aizen watched the Lady Kuchiki leave, adjusting his glasses over his nose. His brown eyes narrowed behind the lenses, and his perpetual smile faded into an amused and malicious smirk.

"Oh my."

He didn't turn to Gin; he had no reason to acknowledge the man's presence. The silver-haired Lieutenant stepped up beside his Captain, that broad grin still carved on his face as he leaned down to study Aizen's expression, "You know, she's a married woman, Captain, you shouldn't have your eyes on her like that." Gin said smoothly.

"Hush, Gin." Aizen breathed, his gaze was still on Hisana, as she disappeared into the manor. Gin considered him a moment, and caught the glint that sparked in his normally kind eyes, and he followed Aizen's gaze after the Lady Kuchiki, "Ah, so you're interested in her after all." He hesitated, almost troubled, but his voice remained distant and uncaring, "Some new scheme of yours?"

Aizen chuckled. A dark, malevolent sound that made Gin want to shiver every time he heard it, Gin couldn't understand how no one else could hear that laugh and think it as carefree as they believed Aizen to be. Maybe Gin only heard the darkness because he expected to.

"Not quite." Aizen replied. Gin's smile flickered, "What then?"

"I don't have to tell you everything." Aizen hissed, his eyes shifting to Gin, but the Lieutenant didn't recoil, despite the cruel look Aizen considered him with. Gin had long been numb to Aizen's glaring. It didn't bother him half as much as it used to. "I already know you don't." Gin replied with a muttered growl. Aizen was silent a moment, he seemed amused by Gin's response. Gin didn't mind, an amused Aizen was better than an annoyed Aizen.

Aizen finally turned and nodded after Hisana, "I won't have to pull any strings this time." He said gently, "It's not my hand at all that will undo that lady's life."

Gin's smile returned, broader than before, "Oh, that does sound serious."

Aizen chuckled again, tilting his head, "I believe I actually feel sorry for him."

Gin's eyes parted for a moment, then squinted again, "Who is that, Captain?"

"Who do you think?" Aizen scoffed, turning away. Gin didn't move, he watched his Captain wander back down the porch without another word. Clearly he wasn't going to get a straight answer this time. Not that he ever did. It was like a living thing, that way Aizen manipulated people. It wove and it ran and it slunk all over, making them worthless, making them helpless under its stare. Like a wolf it loomed down on its prey, like a cat it toyed with its prey, like a hawk it pierced its prey with talons sharper than any knife. Gin wondered often why no one else in the Seireitei could feel the daggers that were Aizen's Spiritual Pressure. Those knives that grazed the air every time Aizen stepped into a room. He looked after Hisana, and for a moment, that smiled of his died, and his eyes, icy blue opened just a sliver. Aizen loved misery, adored regret, desired sorrow, and lusted after pain. He loved to cause it, to press it down on those around him until they broke. He never missed an opportunity to do so. That was why Gin stared after Hisana with such concern, if Aizen had chosen to walk away, to do nothing more, then whatever misery fate would deal her must be something worse than death. For her and for Byakuya.

Notes: Yes, Ginjiro Shirogane is a canon character. I know he's obscure, so I thought I would explain, in the anime or the manga he is never seen, but we meet his daughter Mihane in the sunglass hut that Renji shops at. He was the Lieutenant of Squad 6 after Sojun Kuchiki and was followed by Renji Abarai after he retired to open his sunglass shop.

And yes, the purple ninja Kuchiki Compound guards are also canon, I think there are shown in one of the Bootlegs. Byakuya has them arrest Isane and Nemu.

Also, Ginrei's fate hasn't been mentioned in cannon sources, yet. We don't know where he is, or even if he's dead or alive, so I took artistic license and said he's going to Zero Guard (which if you really think about that, it means he died).

Characters © Tite Kubo


End file.
